Let The Music Speak
by xxyou'remykryptonitexx
Summary: Basically Characters Sing to others Better than it sounds a bunch of oneshots suck at summaries T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Hero

**AN: heya I know all my readers that have read my other stories are gonna kill me but this is just one shots were characters sing to other ones so yeah! they won't always be romance but mostly they will be so yea! enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song that is in this chap!**

Let The Music Speak Chapter 1

Hero Harry Potter/OC  
>Hero by Sterling Knight<p>

"Leave me alone Potter!" Stella McKain screamed at me, I suppose I deserved it but hey I'm in love with her. It was February 14th Valentines Day, and I obviously messed up by annoying her. Again. What do I have to loose? I thought. I walked up to Professor Dumbledore and asked him if I could preform for Stella. Being the person he is he said yes. I thanked him and ran to my dorm and grabbed my acoustic guitar, slung the strap around my shoulder and spun it around so the guitar was on my back. I ran back to the Great Hall and nodded to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and started speaking "As it is Valentines Day I have allowed a Student to come up here and preform for another Student. As I understand this Student will probably try to get up and leave so I have locked the doors." There were groans from around the Hall. "Please welcome onto the stage Mr. Harry Potter!" There was an apluse and Dumbledore took his steat at the staff table.

I walked onto the Platform that had been made for me and sat on what I found to be the Sorting Stool just without the Hat obviously. "This song is called Hero and is dedicated to Stella McKain." I said and I began to strum.

_I'm no superman_  
><em> I can't take your hand<em>  
><em> And fly you anywhere <em>_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind _  
><em>Like a billboard sign <em>  
><em>And tell you everything <em>_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

I looked up and saw that Stella was Staring at me with a mixture of Shock, Anger and Confusion. Ok then not what I was hoping for but I will take what I can get. I sped up as I sung the chorus.

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em> If you're the one for me <em>  
><em>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Searching high and low  
>Trying every road If I see your face<br>I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate  
>If you will come my way<br>And if it's bright It's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

I looked around the hall and found people looking at me in awe. Or thinking that I'd lost it. Ron and Hermione gave me a thumbs up and a supportive smile as I strummed the chorus again.

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait Wait,  
>wait for you<em>

I once again snook a glace at Stella to see her smiling, yes SMILING! I grinned at her as I sung the last chorus.

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

I finished and everyone applauded, I turned around to pick up the stool and leave the "stage" when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Stella, standing there smiling at me "did you really mean the words that you sung?" she asked me looking down her smile faltering. I gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at me, "every word..." I said and I pulled her into a kiss, my hands going up and tangling themselves in her Raven hair and I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away my hands going and resting on her hips. "Go to Hogsmead with me?" I asked smiling "Of course... Harry"

**AN: YAAY! Ummm yea soo Reveiws? XD Thx for reading and what not ;)**


	2. Mr Know it All

**AN: yay! another one! c ya at the bottom! XD Shout Out to Dakota Weasley!**

**Disclamer: Don't own ANYTHING!**

Mr. Know it All  
>Sirius BlackOC  
>Mr. Know it All by Kelly Clarkson<br>Emalin Labrinth EX GF of Sirius went out with him for three months (yea BIG shocker) then she broke up with him.

"Why did you brake it off Emz?" Sirius whishperd, I turned around and smirked. "You want to know why? Ok." I walked off to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Supriseingly he said yes and I walked onto the Platform/Stage that had been made for me at the frount of the Great Hall. I picked up a microphone and spoke "You all want to know why I broke up with Sirius Black?" my voice was answerd with cheers of 'YES' "Well this song is dedicated to Sirius." I finished. The starting chords rung out through the hall and I started to sing:

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well you, you think you know it all<br>But you don't know a thing at all ain't it  
>Ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something about you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down, another pill to swallow_

I looked at him and smirked at his unbeliving face.

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well you like to bring me down, don't you<br>But I ain't laying down  
>Baby I ain't going down<br>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<br>Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

I went into the chorus smirking at him. Like staring straight at him.

_Oh you think that you know me, __know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

The verse chords started again and I saw the other Marauders looking shocked aswell. God this is so much better than I thought it was gonna be.

_Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame<br>When you want me back again  
>But I ain't falling back again<br>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
>Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye<br>I ain't comin' back tomorrow_

Sirius to say the least looked Heart broken. Ha! That'll teach him. Let me think he broke the Hearts of nearly every one of my Friends and then tried to brake mine. Well now he knows how it feels.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonley<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

_So what you've got the world at your feet  
>And you know everything about everything<br>But you don't  
>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see<em>

I hated to break up with him but he deserved it and I'm NOT getting back together with him! No not a chance.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well you you think you know it all<br>But you don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about m_e

The last chords faded and the hall broke out in appluse. I shut down my face of all emotion and plasterd my smirk across it as a guard. I strutted down through the middle of the tables and straight up to him. "That's why" I said and I walked straight out the Great Hall leaving everyone shellshocked.

**AN: So what you think? :) Reveiws? maybe suggest what song to do next and maybe your own pairing to go with it? Thanks xxx**


	3. One of Those Girls

**AN: 3rd One Shot! Whoo! XD Soo sorry about the late update I was in town with my friends all day! Sorry! There will be two OC's in this chap you will be able to figure them out. ;)**

**Disclamer: I own NOTHING!**

One of Those Girls  
>Draco MalfoyOC  
>One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne<p>

I was sat at the Slytherin Table with my Best Guy Friends Draco and Blaise either side of me then across from me two of my Best Girl Friends Daphne and Tracey. Blaise had just told a joke and the Five of us were practically howling with laughter, then of course Draco's Girlfriend had to come and spoil the mood. Carina Rosier, typical Bleach blonde, Bright Blue Eyes. She came over glaring Daggers at Daphne, Tracey and Me, the smiling flirtatiously at Draco and Blaise. "Dray Dray!" she squeled and shoved me off the bench before taking my seat, "Ugggh! That's it! Daphne, Tracey get Pansy we're doing it Today!" I said the girls took one look at me on the floor glared at Carina and ran to get Pansy.

I got up and walked up to the head table, straight up to Dumbledore. "Professor? May my band preform right now? To warn one of our friends about a girl?" I asked hopfuly, "Why of corse! What is your band's name?" he replied. "UnCharted sir" I said excitedly, "Gather your imtruments your on in 10 minutes." "Thank you Sir!" I said and ran to the girls. "Lets go get the equipment!" I exclaimed.

We ran down to the dungeons and Wingardeom Levisar'd the Drum Kit, Daphne slug her Guitar round her shoulders, Tracey did the same with her Bass Guitar while I grabbed my Hand Held Mic. I grinned at the girls and we legged it back to the Great Hall, Drum Kit following behind us. We burst through the doors and everyone turned to look at us. We walked through the middle of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and set the Drums down at the back of the Vast platform before the Head Table. Pansy grabbed the stool and sat down while Daphne and Tracey went in frount of her but either side. I went even further still and in the middle of the two but over slightly so you could still see Pansy. Like a Lob-Sided square.

Dumbledore looked at us and Tracey nodded. He got up out of his seat and spoke "The Girls of UnCharted!" He annonced. I faced the hall and spoke into my Mic, "This song is called One of Those Girls and it's dedicated to Draco Malfoy and Carina Rosier!" Daphne, Tracey and Pansy played the short intro and I sung:

_La la la, la la la la_

I turned to Draco.

_I know your kind of girl  
>You only care about one thing<br>Who you've seen, or where you've been  
>Who's got money<em>

I turned to Carina.

_I see that look in your eyes  
>It tells a million lies<br>But deep inside, I know why  
>You're talking to him<em>

_I know what you're all about  
>I really hope he figures it out<em>

I looked at out at the Crowd and Belted the Chorus.

_She's one of those girls  
>They're nothing but trouble<br>Just one look and now you're seeing double  
>Before you know it she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one  
>She's so good that you won't see it coming<br>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
>You'll be broken, she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

Draco again.

_She's gonna be the end of you  
>At least that's what they say<br>It's been a while  
>You're in denial<br>And now it's too late  
>The way she looks makes you high<br>All the warning signs  
>Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes<br>Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about I really hope you figure it out_

Everyone again.

_She's one of those girls  
>They're nothing but trouble<br>Just one look and now you're seeing double  
>Before you know it she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one  
>She's so good that you won't see it coming<br>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
>You'll be broken, she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

I walked over to the Slytherin Table and Blaise gave me a lift onto the Table.

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
>She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head<br>She's so insane, so insane  
>She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame<em>

Blaise lifted me off by my waist and I strutted back to the "Stage"

_She's one of those girls  
>They're nothing but trouble<br>Just one look and now you're seeing double  
>Before you know it she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one  
>She's so good that you won't see it coming<br>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
>You'll be broken, she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh  
>Off to the next one<br>Oh oh yeah yeah  
>Off to the next one<em>

I finished and we sent the instuments back to the Dorms. The four of us Smirked at Draco and Carina, laughed and walked out the Hall. "That felt good!" Daphne exclamed, "You don't know the half of it" I laughed.

**AN: school is starting again on Monday but I WILL get Dakota Weasley's chap up before Monday! ;) Hope U guys enjoyed! XD xoxoxox**


	4. Turn Right

**AN: OMG I FEEL SO BAD! God soo sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday! Me and my family went out! Here is the chap! Dakota Weasley this one's for you!**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN!**

Turn Right  
>George WeasleyOC  
>Dakota Potter<br>Turn Right by The Jonas Brothers

"You ok 'Kota?" George asked me one Saturday afternoon, "I'm fine George" I lied. My day -for lack of better word- Sucked. Let's see 1 I CAUGHT My Boyfriend cheating on me, 2 I had 6 different Detentions for a Prank, let me refrase that, a Prank I didn't do and 3 my little brother Harry is currently in the Hospital Wing because Snape brought him in at the brink of Death. Stupid Dementors. So yes I lied. Your Problem?

"You Sure? With everything Happening?" he persisted. I was annoyed already and we had just come back from visiting my brother so I was upset. I did the only thing I could. I lashed out at him. "YES! I'M PERFECTLY FINE ALRIGHT! THE ONLY THING THAT'S UPSETTING OR ANNOYING ME RIGHT NOW IS YOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY!" I screamed at him. He looked like he'd been slapped, straight across the face. "Fine..." he whishperd and turned around and left me standing there in the middle of the corridor.

TIME SKIP- DINNER (same Day)

No one had seen George since I'd lashed out at him. Not even at Lunch. I sighed and walked down to the Great Hall to eat dinner. After we had all eaten Dumbledore stood up, "I would like to welcome Mr. George Weasley onto the stage!" there was a polite appluse even from me and he came onto the stage gutair strung 'round his shoulders. "This song is called Turn Right and it's dedicated to Dakota Potter" He flashed a small smile at me before he began to strum:

_Pick up all your tears  
>Throw 'em in your backseat<br>Leave without a second glance  
>Somehow I'm to blame<br>For this never ending racetrack, you call life_

_So turn right into my arms  
>Turn right, you won't be alone<br>You might fall off this track sometimes  
>Hope to see you on the finish line<em>

I smiled. It was really sweet of him to do this.

_Driving all your friends  
>At a speed they cannot follow<br>And soon you will be on your own  
>Somehow I'm to blame<br>For this never ending racetrack, you call life_

I frowned at that verse.

_So turn right into my arms  
>Turn right, you won't be alone<br>You might fall off this track sometimes  
>Hope to see you at the finish line<em>

_I did all I could, I gave everything  
>But you had to go your way<br>__And that road was not for me_

My frown deepend. What did he mean? Not for him?

_So turn right into my arms  
>Turn right, you won't be alone<br>You might fall off this track sometimes  
>Hope to see you at the finish line.<em>

I smiled a sweet smile at me and I grinned back.

He left the stage to a massive appluse. I ran out of the Hall to catch up with him. "George?" I said as I saw him by the Lake, I made my way down to him and tapped him on the Shoulder. He turned around, "Hey 'Kota..." He said, I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He grinned and hugged me, "Hogsmead?" he asked into my hair, "Deffinatley!" I grinned. That was the beginning of my relationship with George Weasley.

**AN: Well what you think? Hope you liked it Dakota!**


	5. Jar of Hearts

**AN: OMG! SORRY! I feel horible for not updating sooner! God! Ha! well here it is Chapter 5! Enjoy my lovlies!**

**Disclaimer: me no own**

**Jar of Hearts  
>Ron WeasleyHermione Granger  
>Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri<strong>

**Ron and Hermione were together before he left in DH. He came back and wala! Hermione's reaction when he wants her back.**

**Chapter 5: Jar of Hearts**

It had been weeks. Weeks since he left, since he told me we were through. I thought it would be hard, to my suprise it's not. Well it was hard at first.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and Me and Harry grabbed our wands and legged it outside. Right there infrount of us was Ronald Weasley. Tricking him I jogged up to him with a smile on my face and slapped him with all my streangth right across his face successfuly leaving a bright red mark. "What the Bloody Hell was that for?" he yelped clutching his face, "that was for being an utter Idiot Ronald!" I yelled and turned on my heel and walked straight into the tent.

*TIME SKIP: A Few Weeks After Going Back To Hogwarts For 7th Year*

We where in the Great Hall, laughing like we used to when Ron turned serious "Hermione. I love you. Please take me back?" He asked a pleading look on his face. I got up from the Table summond a Microphone and spoke into it "This is called Jar of Hearts and is dedicated to Ronald Weasley"

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

He looked at me shocked.

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

I smirked a very Slytherin smirk.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

I made my face and eyes become overcome with fake desperation.

_It took so long just to feel all right  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

He honestly looked gobb smacked

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

I walked over to him and sent the Microphone away with a pop. "No way in hell are you getting me back Ronald!" I whishperd to him.

**AN: LOLOLOLOL! Yea anyway... :) wat u think lovlies? Reveiw?**

**P.S I'm writing the first chap of a new story called The Founders Are Back! it's set in the Trio era and basically the desendets of the founders come to Hogwarts! I won't publish it yet but I was wondering if you guys could give me some suggestions about pairings. Bare in mind the new founders are all girls! No GirlxGirl pairings please! I have nothing against them but I can't write them thx xxx**


	6. Emmotionless

**AN: Heya! This on is FAMILY so if you don't want to read it that's fine because it a little agnst-y. Soooo yea btw all the songs I use in this fic I highly recomend!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill**

**Chapter 6: Emotionless**

Emotionless Death Eaters/ OC  
>Family<br>Emotionless by Good Charlotte

I couldn't belive this! Not Possible! At. All. After abandoning us for 6 years he finally decided to contact us? I ran to my Triplet Brothers Tom, Sam and Ben. I'm Serena by the way! Serena "Suri" Tanya Dolohov, yes Dolohov as in The Death Eater's Daughter. I ran with the letter clutched in my hand, all the way to the Lake. "Tom! Sam! Ben!" I yelled running up to them, "Whats up Suri?" Sam asked me. I held up the letter and the three of them Immedeitly paled. It was from Father.

"Dear Thomas, Samuel, Benjamin and Serena,

I shall be coming to Hogwarts to pick the four of you up for Christmas on The 19th. I shall see you soon.

Sincerly,  
>Father"<p>

"WHAT?" They three of them Shouted when I finished. "We are doing it right?" I asked, "HELL YEAH!" Ben Exclaimed. I grinned, this was going to be interesting.

***TIME SKIP: 19th of December***

The four of us where sat at our places at the Slytherin table. A few minutes later Father came in, "What is the meaning of this McGonagal!" He Bellowed. "Your children wish to tell you something!" She shouted right back, "Fine!" he Declared and sat at the spare chair at the head table. Ben, Tom, Sam and Me got up and grabbed our instruments and Mics and set up. "This is called Emotionless" Ben spoke into the mic

_**Ben:** Hey dad,_  
><em>I'm writing to you<br>Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
>Just to ask you<br>How you feel  
>And how we fell apart<br>How this fell apart_

I swear Father's face softend for a second.

_**Serena:** Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
>Do you think about your sons?<br>Do you miss your little girl?  
>When you lay your head down<br>How do you sleep at night?  
>Do you even wonder if we're all right?<em>

_**All:** But we're all right  
>We're all right<em>

He was looking at us, I'm not quite sure what emmotion was on his face.

_**All:** It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>It's not okay, But we're alright  
>I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes<br>But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
>I spent so many years learning how to survive<br>Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_

_**Sam:** The days I spent so cold, so hungry  
>Were full of hate I was so angry<br>Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
>There's things I'll take, to my grave<br>But I'm okay I'm okay_

I was scared now. He was smiling.

_**All:** It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>It's not okay, But we're alright  
>I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes<br>But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
>Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive Yeah,<br>I'm still alive_

_**Tom:** Sometimes I forgive  
>Yeah and this time I'll admit<br>That I miss you, said I miss you_

Stuff it. I thought, We're dead anyway. I blasted the last chorus with my Brothers.

_**All:** It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>It's not okay, But we're all right  
>I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes<br>But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
>Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive<em>

_**All:** And sometimes I forgive  
>And this time <em>_I'll admit,  
><em>_That I miss you, miss you  
>Hey dad<em>

We finished and looked down at him. He had stopped smiling. He just watched us a weird look on his face. As if he were fighting an internal battle. Finally, he looked aroud the hall sneerd and us and walked out.

"That went well!" I said sarcasticly, everyone in the hall laughed and we returnd to our seets. Until next time, I thought.

**AN: HEYA! I know it's a bit different to what I usually write but I had to do one for this song! Btw I recommend all the songs I use in this fanfic! Reviews? thx xxx**


	7. As Cold As You

**AN: Hey! Ok soo sorry for not updating sooner! I do have other songs lined up but I had to write this before I forgot it so here it is Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7: As Cold As You**

As Cold As You  
>Regulus Black OC  
>Romance<br>As Cold As You by Taylor Swift

"You see I have always asked myself why Regulus turned dark, was he born dark? or did he turn dark? The truth is that there was a speical someone who made him that way. A girl. A muggle- born witch named Layla Rose Morgans"

"Your insufferable Black!" She shouted, I smirked this happend pretty much every other day not this exactly but we fought "Wow Layla I would never have thought my girlfriend would call me Black. What happend to Reg?". She groned in fustration "That's it we're through!" she shouted, my smirk slipped right off my face and shock replaced it. "Why?" I whishperd, "I'll show you" she said as we reached the Great Hall.

"This is called As Cold As You:

_You have a way of coming easily to me_  
><em> And when you take, you take the very best of me <em>  
><em>So I start a fight cause I need to feel something <em>  
><em>And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

All eyes were on us.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day _  
><em>Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say <em>  
><em>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through <em>  
><em>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

My brother caught my eye and for once sent me a look of sympathy I was confused to why when I saw Emilin Labrinth playing Guitar for Layla.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray _  
><em>And I stood there loving you and wished them all away <em>  
><em>And you come away with a great little story <em>  
><em>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you<em>

I gaped at her remembering a fight we had when I had said that exact thing to her "Your Just A Dreamer With Nerve To Adore Me!" I had said.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say<br>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
>And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you<br>Died for you_

I felt my eyes brim with tears at the lie that I had made her belive

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Every smile you fake is so condescending<br>Counting all the scars you made  
>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through<br>I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

She walked off the platform and straight past me and I ran straight after her. "Layla!" I called and she spun around, "it's Morgans to you Black!" she snapped. "Regulus! Come on leave that little Mudblood!" I heard Malfoy call, "go on then! Go on and go back to your Death Eater friends! I NEVER want to see you again!" She Shouted. She spun around and left. Emilin Labrinth shoved past me "Nice going Black! Just like your brother!" Emilin called back,_ No_ I thought _I'm not like my brother in one way._ Lucius rounded the corner with the others, _I'm a Death Eater._

"Regulus became a Death Eater so he could take the anger he felt towards himself out on other people and because he was so angry at himself he quickly became one of the most powerful Death Eaters ever. He died a brave death when he realised that he couldn't continue killing people, he died destroying one of Voldemort's Horcrux's" "Is the girl in the story you Mum?" asked my 10 year old daughter Gemma. I looked over to my husband George Gryffindor and he smiled "yes sweetheart it is" I answerd. I was Layla Rose Morgans now Layla Rose Gryffindor and I was the reason Regulus Black became Dark.

**AN: Yay! Anyway little Gemma Gryffindor is from a story in the making and I mentioned her and the story she is in in a previous authors note. And Emilin is from another chap where she broke up with Sirius with Mr. Know it All. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
